Being Famous
by Miss.Twilight.Luver
Summary: Bella is a new found famous singer/actress with her two sister how will she deal with the fame and how Edward enters her life and the Hollywood gossip in LA . Read to find out! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES :(
1. Getting started

I don't own twilight, it's all Stephanie Meyer work!

**Hey guys this story is about Bella being famous and how she manages in Hollywood it may be boring in the beginning but please bear with me this is my first story it will get better anyways let's get started on the first chapter. **

Beep! Beep! Beep! I groaned at the sound of my alarm as I turned it off. I turned around to see the time was 7:30.

"Bella, Get up! Get up! You have stuff to do" Alice said running into my room. "Hugh Alice why are you so energetic in the freaking morning" I said getting up from my bed. " Rosalie and I got coffee, I got you one but you have to take a shower first then wear the clothes I pick out for you then we eat breakfast, later we are going to the mall for shopping."

She said does in one breathe. I looked at her not surprise at all "But Alice I don't want to go shopping," I whined. Wrong thing to do "Isabella Marie Swan you'll get your butt in that bathroom and take a shower you hear me!" she said. "But I-" I was about to say something, when Rose came in with her own coffee ""I wouldn't ague with her if I were you" she said, sitting on my bed. "Fine," I said stomping into the bathroom.

I got into the shower and sighed the water felt good. Alice can be such a pain the ass but I love her. She's my younger sister by a year she's short with long black hair to her shoulder and blues eyes she's awesome but she is strong for a short stuff.

Rosalie my older by a year sister she's 23 tall slender with long blonde hair that falls down her back and a pretty blue eyes she's also has a very gorgeous body that guys love.

And I Bella I'll say am average height for a 22 year old girl with wavy brown hair that stops at my waist and brown eyes I don't think of myself as gorgeous but not ugly either.

Our parents Renee and Charlie Swan live in forks a small town in Washington, they got married at 19, had Jacob our older brother followed by rose a year later than me, than the evil little pixie. We live in LA now because I'm a famous pop star while Rosalie was a model and Alice is an actress. I got discovered in a school talent show me and Alice were in, then Rose got in model because of her natural beauty and body. Jacob is 24 and is also an actor; you could say we are all in the Hollywood business but we love it not just because of the fame because its what we love.

I got out of the shower and sighed and walking into my room to get started for the day.

**Jacob: 24**

**Rose: 23**

**Bella: 22**

**Alice: 21**

**So how was it please review and let me see if I should continue.**

**~Dolly~**


	2. Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. AN: Hey guys this another chapter enjoy!**

Alice was waiting for me as I stepped out she dragged me to my closet to pick out my cloths. "The only cloths you have are jeans and a top seriously Bella have I thought you nothing" Alice said shaking her head.

"What they're comfortable" I replied "well not anymore I won't let you look like a -," she paused looking for the right word, "banshee" she said nodding. "Seriously Alice, a banshee." I chuckled "what, anyway get dressed" she said handing me the cloths she had and walked out.

I wore a green textured dress that stops at my knees with a brown belt around my waist paired with white flats, I got dressed went to the living room to get my coffee I turned on the TV while I waited for Alice and Rose to finish getting dressed E. News was on

Today on E. News we have Edward Cullen seen with another actress. The actor as spotted with Irina yesterday all cuddly when last week he was seen with his co- star Tanya so what's going on with all the ladies seen with Edward? Tune in next week to find out. I changed the channel to see the Ellen show was on.

"What are you watching" Rosalie asked sitting down beside me on the couch. "The Ellen show" I replied "Ooh I love that show turn it up" Alice said happily sitting on the other side of me. "So who is she interviewing today" she said. "Um Edward Cullen" I said turning the volume up.

Edward Cullen the actor that everyone loves, everywhere he goes he's been jumped by his fan. I won't lie Edward is a pretty hot he's like a god with bronzed hair color with a bit of red in it that sticks up every time I just want to run my head through it. He has the most beautiful emerald eyes I've ever see, but one thing I don't like about Edward is the way he treats women like trash.

Ellen (**Bold)** Edward (_Italics)_

"Let's give it up for our next guest Edward Cullen" the audience started screaming and shouting.

"**Hey Edward how's it going**" they hugged and sat down.

"_Am good what about you"_ he asked

"**Good'** she replied, **"So Edward I heard you just finished a movie"** Ellen asked.

"_Yes, it's called Water for Elephant it's going to be premiered next month"_ he said.

"**That's good so do you have anyone you have on your mind because your fans are waiting."** Ellen said Edward chuckled **"right?"** she asked the audience which was answered by a lot of 'yes'.

"_No"_ he said

"**Really, what about Tanya is she your girlfriend"** Ellen asked.

"_I wouldn't say that"_ he smirked..

I huffed at his answer. The rest of the interview was about the movie.

"Ok time for shopping' Alice exclaimed shooting up from the couch as the show ended. I groaned, "Don't start with me Bella we're going shopping period" she said in a stern voice. I sighed as she clapped her hands and walked toward the doors.

"Ok let's go don't forget your glasses' she said, Rose and I got up and followed, let the torture begin.

**So… what do you think was it good review plz**

**~Dolly~**


	3. E POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight it's all on Stephanie**

**AN: Hey guys I decided to give you guys a little bit of Edward Pov so hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Edward pov**

"Hello" I groaned as I picked up my phone not bothering to look at the caller. "Edward get your ass up you have an interview with Ellen today at 3:00!" my agent Ben screamed down the phone.

"Ok, ok am up, bye" I said hanging up. I got up showered and dressed.

I turned the TV as I was eating breakfast. The stuff they say about me on TV are not true they just put gossip together and call me a 'player' so I decided to go with the title and pretend to be one. The Irina and Tanya stuff was just friendly dinner between friends for the movie and now the paparazzi and everyone thinks am a player.

My phone vibrated on the table I picked it up to see the caller was Jasper my brother.

"Hello" I said

"Hey Edward how's it going "he said

"Good I have an interview at 3:00 apart from that everything is going great" I replied

"Ok good look I just wanted to see if you were coming to my birthday party tomorrow' he asked

"I wouldn't miss it" I said

"Ok bye" "bye" I hung up

Jasper's birthday was tomorrow he's turning 23 he's a year older than me and seeing as he's a famous pop star that place is going to be full of people. I looked at the time to see it was almost 3:00 I got up to get ready for the interview on Ellen.

**So do what you think of Edward pov review plz**

**~Dolly~**


	4. Little girl

**AN: thanks for the reviews here's another chapter ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

Chapter 4

My legs were killing me we've been walking around the mall to different shops for hours now and Alice isn't a slight bit tired in fact she was skipping around the trials of cloths. I was about to complain when Rose lost it when we entered another store.

"Mary Alice Swan this store is the last one we are entering today do you understand" Rosalie said staring at her. "But-"she pouted. "No buts Alice we've been shopping for hours my legs are killing me" I sad pleading. "Fine" she replied and stomped off.

"I swear am never shopping with her again" Rose said, as we followed Alice to the last store, _Thank God_. "Me too," I agreed "she goes crazy every time we enter the mall" I chuckled.

We went to the checkout line when we finished with Alice asking if we could go to another store which was replied back with a 'NO' when a little girl spotted us and screamed. "OMG you're, she pointed me "and you're, she pointed at Rose "and-"she was about to say it again when Rose stop her mid-sentence "yes we are, can we help you" she asked smiling nicely at the girl.

"OH MY GOD CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH I LOVE YOUR MUSIC, YOUR MOVIE, YOUR SHOW AND YOUR CLOTHS" she said loudly which many people to look at us, even in our glasses and cap we're still recognized. I sighed "sure" I replied "what's your name sweetie" I asked. "Oh it's Emily" she said bouncing, we signed her magazine which she just bought with a picture of us in it.

We checked our stuff after signing and taking a lot of picture with a lot of people. We step out of the store to be bombarded by paparazzi. we didn't bring our body guards because we thought we didn't need them.

"Alice, Bella, Rose over here" one screamed but we kept our head down and kept walking till we got to our car.

I fell on the couch when we got home. "Don't they have anything better to do than to stalk us" I asked no one in particularly. "They're just looking for gossip to put out there Bella they're doing their job" Rose groaned sitting on the couch.

Sometimes Rosalie likes the attention but sometimes it pisses her off, Like one day she flipped them off it was on the internet and magazines for a week '_Rosalie swan flips the paparazzi off before getting on a plane.'_ Her publisher called her in the morning to get on a plane to New York to do a photo shoot she was not happy about it and got angry when the paparazzi wouldn't leave her alone it was hilarious watching the clip on line, she was so not a morning person.

"Oh guys Jasper Cullen is having his birthday party at his house and we're all going" Alice said bringing me back to reality. "What if I don't want to go" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're going whether you like it or not and besides Emmett is going to be there" Alice said with a smile.

Emmett Cullen is the actor playing Alice older brother in the show she's doing and also Edward and Jasper adopted brother.

"So? You just want to go because you fancy Jasper" Rose replied back at her.

"I do not"

"Do to"

"Do not" they retorted back and forth. "Guys will you shut up already you like Jasper she likes Emmett ya-da ya-da" I said raising my hands and stood up.

"Don't act like you don't like this Eddie boy you little miss pop star" Alice said pointing at me. "I do not" "do to Bella don't lie" she said smiling with her arms crossed. "Alice I do not like him, I know he's pretty and all with the hair and eyes and face and-"I got cut off by Rosalie clearing her throat with a smirk. "Oh whatever" I huffed and stomped off to my bedroom.

"We're going tomorrow" I heard Alice yell as I slammed my door which was loud, good thing Charlie was on a trip. I took a shower and got ready for bed.

Jasper Cullen was a pop star like me which means that place is going to packed, I sighed went drifted off into a goodnight sleep.

**~Thanks for reading that was the longest I've ever written I think, anyways reviews would be appreciated please, much love *blows kisses*~**

**~dolly~**


	5. Happy Birthday

Chapter 5

The inside of the house was full of celebrity. The Paparazzi outside heard of the party and were going crazy outside but the gates was blocking them thankfully.

"Wow this place is crazy" Rose said. "Tell me about it" I replied. Jasper is one of the most famous pop star I know I love most of his song and he's party was always full. "Ok, guys am going to hit the restroom real quick" Alice said pointing towards a hall way. "Ok am just going to check this place out" Rose said walking away while looking around the house.

"Great just leave Bella alone to tend for herself" I mumbled to myself. I went over to where the drinks were and got a punch instead of a alcohol like the rest of the party were having.

"Well, l if it isn't the one and only miss pop star" A smooth velvet voice behind me, I would know that voice anywhere, I turned around slowly to see the one and only Edward Cullen.

"What do you want Cullen?" I asked him.

He stared at me from my head to toe, and then smirked at me. "Go on a date with me" he smiled his crooked smile looking at me. "In your dreams Cullen" I replied sitting on the chair next to the table.

"Why?" he asked

"Why? Because am not going to be one of your play toys Cullen I'm more than that" I replied looking him in the eye. "I know you're more than that, and you don't even know me" he said sitting next to me and face me.

"I know enough about that I need to know" I said. "I'm not a bad guy Bella just give me a chance to prove it" he said begging looking straight into my eyes and I could he was being sincere but why? "Why?" I voiced my thought, "Why would you want to go out me anyways?" I asked him.

"Because I like you and I know you are attracted to me too" he smirked. I huffed at his cocky attitude and looked down to hide my blush. "Your blush says so" he said brushing is hand on my cheek.

I brushed his hands away and stood up. "That's not going to make me go out with you, you've going to have to try harder" I said over my shoulder as I walked away, I could have sworn I heard him say 'fine I will' but it could have been my imagination.

I walked around looking for Alice and I found her talking to Jasper next to the kitchen counter so I walked over to them.

"Hey, Jasper Happy Birthday" I said giving him a hug, His brother may be an ass but he's nice. "Thank you" he replied hugging back. "You're welcome" I said stepping back.

"Alice I'm going to go head home it's getting late and I'm tired" I said turning to face her. "Why?" she asked frowning. "Am just tired you didn't think I'll stay overnight did you" I said staring at her. "Ok, but where is Rose" she asked. "She's somewhere around probably looking for Emmett" I told her waving my hand. "Ok, well see you later we'll be home before dawn" she said giving me a hug. "No its okay you can stay over you don't have to come home early" I chided her. "Fine" she said.

"It's nice meeting you again" Jasper I said to him. "Me too maybe we should do a duet one day" he smiled "Okay, am holding you up to that" I replied grinning at him.

I walked over to the door trying hard to go out the door without anyone noticing me, but apparently I couldn't avoid one person.

"Where are you going, are you leaving?" Edward asked beside me.

"Yes" I replied "Why?" he asked "Because I can" I replied still walking towards the door. "Well, stay" he said grabbing my wrist making me turn to face him. "Why?" I asked him. "Because am begging you to" he replied. I shook my head. "I have to go it's getting late and am tired" I told him truthfully.

"Fine, but go out with me" he said smirking at me I realized he did that a lot lately. "You've going to have to try better than that" I said smiling at him. "Ok at least let me drive you home" he said I thought for a moment I still wanted to be near him to hear his voice. "Sure" I replied walking to the door trying to ignore his hand that was around my shoulder. We walked outside only to be meet by flashes.

"Bella, Bella why are you leaving?"

"Edward is she your next play?" I tried to ignore that comment by hiding my head in Edward neck emm he smelt good.

"Are you guys dating?" the question went on till we reached his car.

"Thank you" I told him.

"why are you thanking me?" he asked. "Well if you were not there am sure it would have been chaos" I said. He chuckled "Ok, you're welcome" he said I smiled at him "Where to?" he asked. I directed him to our place.

I got out of the car and he followed "What are you doing" I asked. "Walking you to your door" he said looking at me with a duh look, I giggled at his expression and kept walking.

"Well thank you for waking me to my door" I told him giving him a brief hug and looked up at his face to find him looking at me differently. His eyes kept moving from my eyes to my lips, he started to lean in and I was leaning forward our lips were almost touching when the devils descended, they were flashes everywhere I couldn't anything.

"Um thanking you for the ride home I'll see you later" I said quickly entering inside the apartment. I leaned on the door was I about to let him kiss me, yes, yes I was.

**Next chapter is going to be Bella back to work; her little vacation is over now it's time to go back to her career. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review?**


	6. Best Friend

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late update, I had a lot of test and quiz to study for and our finals is next week but I decided to write a chapter for you guys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight it's all Stephanie Meyer work, although I wish I own Edward lol :p**

**Chapter 6**

I woke up the next morning tired I didn't even know if Alice or Rose got home yesterday, I turned my head to look at time. "Shit!" I exclaimed. Its 7:45. I jumped up and rush to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I was supposed to be at the studio 15 minutes ago, Angela's going to freak at me. I slipped on a black skinny jean, and a white tank top that showed my midriff with my blue cardigan that stops at the middle of my back then matched it with my white flats that Alice bought for me it had a bow on top. I rushed downstairs to have a quick breakfast to see a smiling Alice handing me a toast with a cup of coffee.

"Oh thank you Alice" I sighed, trying to calm myself as I repaid her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You're welcome" she giggled. I started eating as first as I could. "Remember, Rose is traveling to the Florida for photo-shoots and Jacob is coming for a visit tomorrow" she said quickly as I finished my food _finally_. "Ok, bye thanks for breakfast" I said grabbing my keys and unfinished coffee to my car I looked at my watch to see 7:55. I drove to the studio not caring about getting caught as I thought about what was going on in life this week.

Rose got asked to model in Florida for a summer photo-shoot for last week because it was almost summer. Alice is also filming her last scene for the season for her show WOWP. **(A/N: I love the show Wizard for Waverly place and I don't own it either).** And she has another movie she's interested in this summer after the show is over. Jacob movie ended last month and was coming to visit, he visit us one week every month.

I got out of the car when I parked in the lot of course the devils were their cameras. I rushed inside quickly to meet a very mad Angela.

"Where have you been Bella, I've been calling your cell for 10 minutes but you didn't pick up why?" she asked with her hand on her hip. "Am sorry Angela I overslept and my phone was on silent" I told her. Angela is my manager/best friend since middle school she was the first person that talked to me since then we've been close, when I got famous I didn't want to lose her so I asked her to be my manager she's doing awesome on the job so far.

"Belllla how many times have I told you not to put your phone on silence" she whined. "Sorry?" I questioned ask twisting my face apologetically. "Fine, let's just get this song recorded" she sighed smiling a little. I threw my coffee away in the trash nearby and got in to the recording boot.

"Ok, Bella we're going to start with the song Oath ok?" Marcus the studio manager said. "sure, no problem" I smiled a small smile at him.

The song Oath, I wrote it in high school it was actually about Angela and I. we finished recording that song followed by four more song I wrote like 22, I sang it to Alice and Rose on our birthday then party in the USA for my first time in LA, followed by Hit the lights, then Here's to us I wrote that for our last time in high school.

"You know I love all your song I seriously don't know where you got it from especially the Oath" Angela said smiling. "Oh really" I asked with my eyebrow raised. "uh huh" she grinned back. I chuckled at her silliness. "Why don't we head out to IN-N Out for lunch" I said grabbing my bag, "yeah" she replied. I put my glasses and cap on so did Angela. I always go outside in public with them on because of the devils never stop taking picture.

"So what's my schedule for this week" I asked Angela taking a sip out of my soda. "Well, you're going to be on the jimmy felon show on Wednesday, and you have a photo-shoot for your album cover on Thursday it'll only take like 20 minutes, and on Friday you have to shoot the video for Oath" she replied looking through her phone. "At least I get Saturday off" I sighed taking a bit out of my Burger. "Yeah" she replied "Anyway enough about work talk, what's going on with you and Cullen" she asked. I looked around the shop purposely not answering her question.

"Oh, c'mon Bella tell me" she said, she knew I liked Edward, yes I admit I like him he's gorgeous with that crooked smile _sigh_.

"So?" she asked.

"Nothing, who said something was going on" I replied innocently.

"Don't lie to me Bella, there's a picture of you guys it's all over the tabloid" she replied "No, there is not" I said. "Oh yeah there is, here" she handed me her phone I took it from her hand to see it better, of course the devils would have sold the picture to magazine, because there on the screen was a picture f Edward and I in an embrace yesterday in front of our house.

"Explain that" Angela said taking back her phone, "It was nothing, Alice, Rose and I went to Jasper birthday party, he was there drove me home that night nothing really happened" apart from the almost kiss but I kept that to myself

"Really?" she asked with eyebrow raised, she sometimes knew when I was lying so I tried my best to hide it. "What?" I asked playing innocent. "Oh nothing" she smirked as we got up to live. "Ang. Stop with the criticism" I told her. "What?" She faked gasped, "Who said I was criticism you" she said hand on her heart pouting. I raised my eyebrow to prove my point at her action she never does that except when she's been sarcastic, we looked at each other for a minutes before bursting out laughing for no reason, we do that a lot. "Oh I love you Ang." I told her as we walked out with my arm around her shoulder an d hers around my back, "me too, me too" she said smiling at me.

**So what do you think, review please?**

**I don't own any of the songs but I love them, anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter**

**~Dolly~**


	7. Jake's day out

**A/N: Am sorry I haven't updated for a long time I have a lot going on but I promise to try more often now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight blah… blah… blah….**

Chapter 7

"Hey guys" I yawned sitting on the stool in the kitchen.

"Here you go" Alice said passing me a plate of breakfast with a cup of orange juice.

"So how are my little sisters doing today?" Jacob asked from the living room. I looked over to see him on the couch with his leg on the middle table.

"Shut up Jake" rose responded going over to sit next to him with her food.

"Jake get your leg off the table" I told him.

"Why did you come back last night you said you were going to be here at 2:00" Alice asked taking a sip out of her orange juice.

Jacob came by yesterday night banging on our front door without any phone calls saying he was coming, which woke us up and made Rose pissed.

"Well, we finished the movie early so I thought why not surprise my little chipmunks" he replied smiling which earned a death glare from Rose he knew how much she hated that name. "Oh c'mon rose you know you love me" he said pushing her shoulder.

"I wish I didn't" she muttered smiling at him.

"So what are we doing for our bonding timing" Jacob said rubbing his hands together.

"Ooh I know we should go shopping then we could go to Six flag" Alice said happily clapping her hands.

"Hell yeah, except from the shopping part" Jake said. "What time is it?" Rose asked scrolling through the TV. "Its 9:05" Alice answered.

"It's too early for shopping" rose shook her head which made Alice pout.

"How about we go to Six flags first then shopping and later we go out for lunch" I suggested.

"That's a great idea Bella" Alice said, Rose nodded.

"Ok what are we waiting for go get ready" Alice said waving her hand.

I took a warm shower to wipe away the tiredness out of my face. It was going to be warm out today so I put on a white printed short with a color peached silk blouse with a tank top underneath, matched it with my flowered flats. I brushed my hair and let it fall naturally wavy above my waist; I put on a simple lip gloss grab my glasses and went downstairs.

When I got downstairs they were all waiting for me. Rose was wearing a light green colored short with a dark red shirt that had a cross design on it and her flats on; she had her hair curled with her glasses on. Alice was wearing a ripped high rise skinny jeans with a white top that had a cross and matched it with a pair of sandals, and her hair curled. Jake wore an ordinary jean with a white t shirt and sneakers on. **(A/N: I don't know if describe their clothes right so the outfits are on my profile).**

"Ok lets go" Jake said grabbing his hat, glasses and car keys. We got into his Mercedes Benz while Alice locks the door after grabbing her glasses too. **(A/N: car on my profile)**

The car ride was smooth until Jake and Rose started arguing about what music station they want and Alice talking to herself about what she is going to buy when my phone buzzed. I looked down to see a text from number I don't know.

"Hey Bella, its Edward"

"Where did you get my number" -B.

"Oh Alice gave it to me" –E

"What?" –B

"Alice" –E

I turned slowly to Alice to see her looking at me.

"Ali, you gave my number to Edward" I asked her.

"Oh yeah after he came back he asked for your number I guess I forgot to tell you"

"What's with you and him anyway" Jacob asked. "Nothing I replied

"Really cause I saw you guys all over each other online"

"Nothing is going on between us" I said.

"Sure" he said looking through the rear view mirror while I rolled my eyes at him.

Buzz!

"What are you doing" -E

"Am hanging out with my sis and Jake" –B

"oh have fun can I see you tomorrow' –E

"Why"-B

"Do I need a reason to see you'—E

"Maybe, maybe not"-B

"Because I want to see your beautiful face again' E

I felt the blush creep up my face when he said beautiful.

"What's with the blush" Alice asked trying to see the text over my shoulder.

'Nothing" I said covering my phone but she was faster.

"Ooh' she said "beautiful" she said wiggling her eyebrows at me.

'' Alice give it back' I extended my hand glaring at her. "Nope" say please" she said. "Alice give it" I told her.

"Nope then she dropped my phone down her shirt.

""Alice" I screeched staring at her wide hers.

Jake and rose were laughing at what was happening. "say please" she said .

"Nope" I replied. "

"Fine"

"Fine" I replied as my phone buzzed again. She looked at me in the eye.

"If you want to see the text you better say please" she said grinning. That did it.

I launched at her tickling her. This made the two duff s in the front laugh harder at us

"Give it!

"No!"

"ALICE!"

"BELLA!" I tickled her till she had water streaming down her face.

"Fine, take" she gasped out handing me my phone.

"Thank you" I snatched my phone from her hand, she huffed.

"Ugh Bella you messed up my hair" she whined glaring at me. "What you started it'' I replied back. Settling down on my sit and looking at the text. ''You guys are so playful'' Rose giggled.

"So can I see you tomorrow" –E

"Yeah sore'-B

"Great I'll text you later bye beautiful' I smiled at the word beautiful as I typed back before putting my phone down.

I looked over to Alice; she was glaring out the window arms crossed. "Ali" she didn't stir. "Ali bear" I said sweetly putting my hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it off but I could see her smiling so I tickled her again.

"Bella stop that" she said giggling

"Say you forgive" I said

"Fine I forgive you even though you get on my nerve" she said making me laugh

"When you guys are done with your bro-romance we are here" Jake said laughing. "Puh-Lease" Alice scuffed. Six flags was not yet full people usually come in the afternoon.

As we entered Alice dragged us to where the stuff animals were we bought them and took pictures together, sometimes we act like seven but oh well. we got into rides bought a lot of cotton candy and Jake gave all of us piggy back ride while running, It didn't work for rose because she kept yelling at him to put her down making people look at them like they were crazy some even took pictures making Alice and I laugh. We saw a couple of Paps but we didn't let it border us.

We left during 1:00 to go shop to the mall which was led by the pixie. Jacob was the one who held all the bags why rose and I just followed her, Jake would complain which would make Alice bring the puppy face making him melt which mad us laugh.

"God Alice I forgot how much you love shopping" Jake said taking a bite out of his burger. We were at the food court having lunch.

"Well she never changed" Rose said smiling.

"So what's going on with you guys?" Jake asked

"Well I was thinking about doing music this year then acting next year, what you think" I said taking a sip out of my lemonade.

"That's good so you can focus on one thing" he replied, Alice and Rose nodded.

"I have an audition for a movie next month" Alice said. "What movie?" I asked.

"Lol" she replied. "You mean laugh out loud" Rose said teased her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah same thing" she rolled her eyes at her.

"Congrats Ali" I told her laughing. "Thanks" she beamed.

"What about you rose" Jake asked.

"I have a photo-shoot soon and I have to do a commercial about deodorant why can't I do something order than that I mean why deodorant why" she exaggerated making us laugh.

"Hello" A little voice said behind. We stopped laughing and turned around to see a little boy around his teen age.

"Hi" we replied.

"Can I get your autograph and take a picture with you guys my friends over there are too shy to ask and I love your work" he said pointing to two other boys behind him.

"Thank you and sure" Rose replied. We signed the paper.

"Can we go home now" I asked them after taking pictures with the boys.

"yeah lets go" Jacob said, the paps were outside waiting for us when we got outside it seems like they followed us from six flag, we waved at them and got into the car.

We fell on the couch when I got home. "What a long day" Rosalie muttered. "Tell me about it" I said with my eyes closed.

We laid there for a second before the silent was cut off by my phone ringing, I looked at the id to see mom flash across the screen.

"Hello" I answered

"Bella sweeties are your siblings there with you" she asked.

"Yes mom" I replied "put me on speaker ok?''

"Ok" I pressed the speaker button and placed my phone on the table.

"Guys your mom and I have something to tell you" Dad said

"What?" we replied.

"We…

**Cliffy ha-ha. What do you think they're going to say, but I promise it's not a bad thing at least I think so anyway….**

**Review? :D**


	8. Adopting?

**A/N: SO HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YO GUY. ENJOY!**

**DISCLIAMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

Chapter 8

"Mom, what's going on?" Alice asked.

"Nothing we just wanted to tell you guys something" she said quietly. "Well…" Rose said leaning closer to hear what she was going to say.

"Ok your father and I are adopting a little child" she said quickly we could barely hear her.

"What!" (Jacob)

"Excuse me" (Rose)

"Come again" (Bella)

"Why?" (Alice). We all said at once with confused expression.

"Guys your mother and I thought…" Dad started to say but was interrupted by Rose "you could just have another child like it's nothing" she said waving her hand. We all started arguing at once at them while they kept quiet.

"Be Quiet!" Dad yelled through the phone, we all quieted down instantly because when Charlie is angry you don't talk.

"Ok, now listen" he said calmly, "your mother here is lonely because all her children left so we thought why not have another child by adopting" he finished.

"By adopting child seriously Dad we're in Hollywood everyone would want to be adopted the swans it's not going to easy" Jake said seriously.

"Oh we already found one we just have to sign paper and stuff" Mom replied.

"What, when" I asked shocked. They already choose a child without even asking us for our opinion.

"We went yesterday we just have to come back next week to sign the papers" Dad said.

Ooh is it a girl or a boy" Alice said happily after a moment of silent passed, we all looked at her with our eyebrows raised.

"What, it'll be fun to play Barbie on her" she said smiling. "She's not a toy Alice" I told her.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Rose asked, we turned to look at the phone.

"Oh it's a little girl she's so pretty and shy, she was sitting alone when we went there" Mom said sweetly.

"How old is she" Rose asked.

"She's five year old" Mom said.

"Yapee we have a lot to shop for" Alice squealed. "Alice she's going to be scared of you if you keep doing that I said covering my ear. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Am going to be the best big sister ever" she grinned.

"Right" Jake scuffed, she glared at him.

"So when do we meet her" I asked them. It'll be fun to have a little sister to play with.

"Well we were thinking you guys could visit next month" mom said you could hear the happiness in her voice. I don't think I have anything planned next month.

"That's good, what's her name?" Rose asked excitedly.

"Emmiline but she like Emmy better" Dad answered.

We talked for a little while about our new sister, what she liked what she needs for her room, and Alice and Rose kept arguing about who gets to take her out first while Jake and I watched with amused expression.

The day went on quickly I went to bed to sleep when I got a text from Edward saying he was going to be at our house at 9:00.

**I hope you like it. I like the name Emmiline because is one of my friend name but I call her Emmy.**

**They are getting a new sister yah! I hope Alice doesn't scare her. **

**Review?**


	9. Hanging out?

**A/N: Here you go guys enjoy!**

**Don't own twilight**

**Chapter 9**

The next day I woke up to the bell ringing I groaned, but got up to see who it was. I peeped through the hole to see Edward standing with his hands in his front pockets. I opened the door.

"Hey' I said.

"Hi" he said smiling before looking at me from head to toe smirking. I looked down realizing I was still wearing what I wore to sleep which was a hot pink pant with a black tight tank top.

"Um I'm just going to go get ready while don't you come in" I said blushing when I caught him still staring.

"Ok" he replied.

I quickly took a hot shower, I didn't know where we were going but I wanted to be comfortable. I put on a demin short it a grey crop shirt with pink spots on it; I brushed through my hair as I put on my grey beanie hat with my pink sneakers and stud earrings with some bracelets my fans gave me on my birthday as I applied a pink lip gloss.

When I got downstair I saw Edward and Alice talking and laughing while watching a cartoon on Tv.

"Whats so funny" I asked walking over to sit beside Alice.

"Edward here was just telling me funny stories about Emmett when he was little" Alice said whipping tears fromm her eyes still giggling. I looked over to Edward to see him looking at me I blushed and quickly averted my eyes.

"Oh Emmett I havn't seen him since the awards last year" I said looking at alice. Emmett was a very funny guy I liked him but his bear hugs would leave you breathless.

"so where are you guys going on your date" asked Alice.

"It's not a date we're just hanging out" I pointed out quickly. "Right" she rolled her eyes at me which made me glare t her I stopped when I heard a soft chuckle behind me.

"Anyway Rose already left early for her flight to Florida and Jacobs upstairs still snoring" Alice said standing up.

"Wait, where are you going" I asked her.

"To the mall silly to shop for my new little sister" she said in a 'duh' tone. I rolled my eyes at her and notice she was a floral skirt and a barrette with black sneakers which was a surprise to me and she had on a black hat and her glasses.

"Well chow" she said skipping to the door. "Bye" I waved at her. That left Edward and I, we were quiet for a minute before deciding to break it.

"So…. Where are we going" I asked looking up at him.

"Not telling" he replied smiling. I grumbled as he grabs my hand pulling me off the couch and walking to the door.

"You look beautiful by the way" he whispered smiling down at me. "Thanks you cleaned up well too" I replied making him grinned at me.

I was busy thinking about where we were going not realizing we've reached our destination, in front of me was the park you could see people walking their dogs, kissing, parents playing with their kids on the playground. I turned my head to Edward to see him holding up a pair of glasses.

"Am sorry you've to put this on if you don't want to get recognize" he said. I took the glasses before asking a question.

"What are we doing here?"

"We are having a picnic" he said smiling as he put on his hat and glasses.

A picnic in the park that sounds like a date doesn't it lets find out I said to myself as I got out of the car.

**A/N: Love it? Sorry for not updating regularly but am trying. What are do you think about their 'hang out' lol.**

**Review? :) (Girls outfits on my profile)**

**~Dolly~**


	10. Together?

**A/N: Hey guys before we continue I just wanted to say this.**

**Ok I've been looking for this story seen like forever. **

**Summary: Edward change Bella into a vampire on their honeymoon and Bella has the gift of observing people powers and using it as her own anyway the volturi sends Jane Felix and Dimitri to see if the Edward changed Bella when they find out her powers Jane tells them they need to come to Italy to see Aro. At the end they all went and Bella kind of showed them whose boss by using her power so the volturi left the Cullen alone. That's all I can remember if you've read please tell it was an awesome story.**

**Anyway so here's another chapter for you guys enjoy! And I don't own twilight either.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I walked around the car to see him with a picnic basket and a guitar case; I looked up at him with a raised brow asking what for.

"You are going to sing for me" he said smiling at me.

"Oh ok" I replied giggling at him as we walked over to a private place under a tree.

He laid down the sheet on the grass and sat down; I sat down too with my legs crossed. He brought out all the food and fruits placed them in the middle.

"So how are you doing" he asked passing me a bowl of grapes.

"Good, what about you, you have a movie coming out when is the premiere again" I asked popping a grape into my mouth.

"In one week am looking for a date" he said looking at me.

"Ah what about Tanya or Irina" I said uncrossing my legs stretching it out in front of me.

"Nah I was thinking of asking you" he said looking up at me.

"Hmmm" I sighed looking back at him. "So?" he urged.

"I'll go with you" I said smiling at him.

"Really?" he asked surprise

"Yeah" I nodded smiling at him.

"Ok um so what's this thing about a new sister Alice is talking about you don't have to tell me if you don't want to I'm just curious" he said taking a bit out of his sandwich.

"Um no it's nothing" I waved my hand I didn't know if to tell him or not. Oh well. "it's just our parents is adopting a little girl her names Emmy and we're going to visit her next month so we just getting stuff for her to make feel at home" I answered.

"Oh that's nice of them to adopt" he smiled.

"Yep" I nodded taking a bit also.

We talked laugh I was enjoying myself even though this clearly was not a date.

"So can you sing for me" he asked unlocking the case bringing out an acoustic guitar.

"Ok, which song?" I asked taking it from him.

"Anyone" he said smiling a little bit excited. I giggled.

"Hmmm, so am going to sing this song I've been working on am not through yet am still thinking of asking Jasper to sing with me anyway it's for you so if you don't like it tell me I mean I don't know why I wrote it but I guess its stock in my head, I think-"

"Bella?" he asked stopping me from rambling.

"Yes?" I said looking up at him under my eyelashes.

"Sing" he said smiling.

"Ok" I blushed. I cleared my throat, strummed the guitar and began.

_I love the way you make me feel__  
__I love it, I love it__  
__I love the way you make me feel__  
__I love it, I love it_

"Um so the next part is a guy voice and am thinking jasper would sing that part any way should I continue" I asked looking at his face.

"Go on" he replied grinning.

_You give me that kind of something__  
__Want it all the time, need it everyday__  
__On a scale of 1 to 10 I'm at 100__  
__Never get enough, I can't stay away__  
_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday__  
__You can get whatever you need, from me__  
__Stay by your side, I'll never leave you__  
__I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper__  
_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me__  
__I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)__  
__You got my heart, don't know how you did it(hey)__  
__And I don't care who sees it babe__  
__I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me__  
_

_I love the way you make me feel__  
__I love the way (I love it, I love it)__  
__Baby I love the way you make me feel__  
__Oh, I love the way, the way I love you _

I finished the last line as heard clapping behind me. I turned around to see a group of people smiling clapping and some taking pictures.

I giggled nervously. _That was not even the whole song._

I looked up at Edward who was looking at me differently. _What's wrong doesn't he like it, oh my god he hates it I knew it. Jesus Bella singing a love song to a guy you barely know. Stupid._

"Um-"my words was cut off by his lips on mine. I could hear flashes behind my eyes. He broke it before I could registered that he was kissing me.

"I love it" he said smiling crookedly at me.

"Um thank you but it's not finished so..." I shrugged after coming out of the kiss coma.

"Can I be there when you record the whole thing" he asked.

"Or you could wait like any normal person would I mean I gave you preview and a few order people" I smiled at him.

"Nope" he said grinning.

I sighed. "Sure, I still have to tell Angela to ask Jasper but you can come to the studio" I nodded smiling as we stared at each other for a moment before-

"Be my girl" he said out of nowhere

"What?" I asked confused thinking I'd gone crazy after the staring and didn't hear him right.

"Go out with me Bella be my girl I know you don't trust me Bella but am not the guy people see on TV just let me prove it to you" he said holding both my hands. "I know you like me I mean your song proves it" he smirked making me blushed and looked down. "And I like you too so please" he pleaded looking straight into my eyes.

"Sure, yes" I replied smiling up at him after thinking it over I mean I do like him. I was rewarded with him scooping me up around my waist and twirling me around my leg in the air.

"Edward stop people are watching" I giggled and smacked his shoulder. He dropped me down grinning as he panted a kiss on my cheek.

We sat back down and enjoyed the rest of the picnic talking and grinning. It was fun. I loved it

**Aww our happy couple is finally together aren't you proud of me. **

**A/N: Ok guys if you're reading my stories High school and this one I wanna know what's going on through you guys head so please review, and if you haven't read High school I recommend you read it, please :) and my new story Life after dawn please check it out. **

**Let's reach 20 reviews huh guys? **

**Song: The Way by Arianna Grande.**

**~Dolly~**


	11. Interview (Ellen)

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews they make me so happy :) So here's another chapter for you guys. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: The magnificent Stephanie Meyer owns twilight. Me? Just playing with them.**

**Chapter 11**

My breathing picked up as I heard the applause from the audiences.

"Bella calm down" Angela said from beside me.

"Calm down calm down! Ang. I'm going to be up in like two minutes and they going to ask me about my relationship, they always do. I know it." I said pacing around. I was currently backstage of the Ellen show. **(A/N: I know she was supposed to be on Jimmy Fallon like I said in chapter 6 but I changed my mind so... yea). **I'm going to be on in two minutes actually less now and I know they are going to ask personal question they always do.

"I don't know if I should lie or tell the truth oh god we didn't even talk if we were going to be private or not" I said shaking my hands. Edward and I have been going great since the 'date' we had his words not mine.

"3o seconds miss swan" the director pepping his head from around the corner.

"Ok, oh god" I said nervously.

"Isabella Maria Swan" Angela stood up facing me. "Stop, it doesn't matter if you say something stupid ok? Just say what you think its best. Now you going to go out there like you always do smile and answer question act like this never happened" she said. I stopped and looked at her surprise.

"Ok?" she urged looking up at me.

"Yes, ok I can do this" I sighed and smiled at her she was an awesome best friend that's for sure.

**(**Ellen = **Bold** Bella_italics_**)**

"**Ok ladies and gentlemen let's give it up for the one and only actress and singer Isabella swan" **Ellen shouted to the audience.

"Good luck" Angela whispered giggling.

"Thanks" I replied glaring at her.

I sighed as I stepped on stage smiling and waving at the audience as they cheered it made me happy inside to know that they cared.

"_**Don't you look pretty today little lady**_**"** she yelled over the noise as we hugged.

"_Thank you"_ I yelled back. My outfit today was a simple strapless demin ruffle dress with a brown belt around the waist I matched it with a golden tall boot and a little bangle around my wrist and left my hair naturally wavy. **(Outfits on my profile)**

We sat down and I looked over to the audience and smiled they were still cheering and applauding. Ellen pretended to check her wrist watch and drink her water. I chuckled at her.

"_**So you're here"**_ she smiled pointing at me.

"_I'm here"_ I replied nodding my head as I crossed my leg my nervousness backstage gone.

"_**How's it going"**_she asked.

"_It's going good, great actually"_ I replied placing my hands on my knee.

"**I'll say"** she said looking at the audience with rolling her eyes. I laughed at her action.

"**So your brother Jacob visited you and your sister this weekend. Didn't he?" **the audience cheered at her question as a pic of us on Saturday came on the big screen behind us.

_Gotta love Jake._

"_Yes he did, he does it once every month" _I said back smiling.

"**So what did you guys do?" **she asked leg crossed.

"_Nothing special we just went out to six flags then shopping later we had lunch"_ I answered.

"**I can see you guys had fun"** she said smiling at the picture of rose on jakes back with me and Alice leaning into each other laughing.

"_Yes we did"_ I replied grinning.

"**Ok guys we're gonna go on a short break when we come back we're going to ask Bella about her career and how her relationship is going so don't go anywhere" **she said to the camera smiling.

_Oh boy._

"And cut!" the director yelled.

"Thanks for coming today Bella" Ellen said giving me another hug.

"No problem" I smiled at her and went over to Angela who was standing to the side.

"See no problem you a pro" she said playfully hitting my arm.

"Right" I rolled my eyes at her. "They are gonnna ask me after break" I said.

"Pssh you got this" she scoffed with a hand wave. "Why don't you go sign stuff for your fabulous fans" she said pushing me over to them.

I signed magazines, pictures, and took pictures with them. Have I told you I love them even though they scream so loud? Well I do.

"We're on in 30 seconds" the director yelled suddenly. I quickly signed the picture for the lady and got on stage.

"Ok, we on in 1, 2, and…" he said quietly.

"**And we are back with Bella swan everybody"** she yelled as I smiled at the camera while the audience cheered.

"**So Bella last weekend we spotted you with Edward Cullen on the park. What's going on with you guys?" she asked.**

_Bingo!_

"_We were just hanging out in the park enjoying the fresh air of LA and did you know it's a very good place to just relax and think" _I said trying to brush the subject away from this conversation.

"**Yea I did, but nice try trying to change the subject" **she said laughing.

"_Thought I'd try it"_I shrugged my shoulders grinning making the audience laugh.

"**But there's a picture of you guys I'd like to know what that's about" **she said pointing behind me.

I turned around to see three pictures of us. One when Edward was twirling me around and one with his lips on mine and the last one with him kissing my cheek with me smiling.

"**Especially that one, right?" **she asked the audience pointing to the one with the kiss.

I blushed and giggled nervously.

"_Um-" _I said.

"**So you guys are dating right?" **she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_Yes we are, just started actually" _I replied grinning.

"**And how's it going"** she asked smiling.

"_It's going great so far"_ I said nodding my head.

"**That's good we also spotted Jasper and Alice together" **she said showing me and the audience a picture of Alice and Jasper coming out the mall laughing.

"**What's going on with them, are all the Cullen taken" **she asked arms crossed.

"_I actually don't know at least there's one Cullen left"_ I pointed out smiling.

"**Actually no, sources say they spotted Rosalie and Emmett having lunch" **she said.

_What the hell is going on with Alice and Rose?_

"_I seriously have no idea what going on" _I replied honestly shrugging my shoulders.

"**Ok" **she said smiling.** "So when next can we see you in a movie" **she asked changing the subject.

_Thank god._

"_I was thinking next year maybe"_I told her as I brushed my hair away from my face smiling.

The remaining interview we talked about my music and when my album was coming out and what movie I'll like to be in next year.

Angela and I were in a cab when my phone rang. I smiled when I took it out of my bag and saw it was Edward.

"Hey" I sighed.

"Hello I watched your interview today" I could see him smirking.

"Oh really and did you like it" I smiled.

"Oh yeah I want the world to know that you're mine" I knew he was smiling.

"Mmm that's good to know" I replied.

"Where are you?"

"In a cab why?" I asked.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to know if you were home or not" he said.

"Oh I'll be there in a few minutes"

"Ok I'll see you there we could watch a movie or something" he said.

"K I'll talk to you later. Bye"

"Bye see you soon mwah" I giggled at him as he hang up.

I looked over at to see Angela watching me smiling.

"So boyfriend and girlfriend huh?" she asked.

"Yep, you know I need to find you a man" I said pointing at her

"I do not need a man" she said crossing her arm.

"Yeah right" I scoffed at her.

"Whatever, I didn't know Alice and Rose were going out with Jasper and Emmett" she said tapping on her phone.

"Yeah me too, oh Ang. call Jasper and tell him I'll take his offer for a duet" I smiled relaxing on the seat closing my eyes with a sigh.

**A/N: *sigh* ok guys I hope you liked it please review let's reach 100 reviews k? :) till next time.**

**~Dolly~**


End file.
